


Sacrifice.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maddox is the bad guy im sorry, Minor Character Death, Yeosang saves the day pt.2, the two gangs control two halves of one city, woosan are in opposing gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Wooyoung has been staring through Choi San's sky-light for hours.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually part of a small series, chronicalling the tales of SeongJoong and WooSan in a universe where two opposing gangs control one big city. If you wanna see more of that, let me know! I'll see what I can do!

Choi San has a window on his ceiling that shows off the night sky. Wooyoung has been staring through it for hours, pointlessly, not really thinking of much with his hand running through San's hair. It's soft. 

That's the first coherent thought he has that night, and it only goes downhill.

It's scary, he thinks. BH would kill him. Literally, Wooyoung would be killed if they found out. San as well, if they got their hands on him. It's a clenching feeling, squeezing his chest and stuttereing his breathing. They shouldn't have done any of this, and Wooyoung shouldn't have come back after the first time, but San is just too perfect. He isn't, of course, and Wooyoung knows, but his perfect eyes, and dimples, and words of comfort make it easy to pretend he is.

Choi San could never be a mistake, so Wooyoung blames it on himself. He and San would be so much safer if Woo had never gotten involved with the other. Wooyoung has never been known for his rigid self control. 

"Hey," the owner of the soft hair mumbles, pulling himself up slightly to look at Wooyoung, "you're thinking so loud. Woke me up." San runs his right hand up and down Wooyoung's side as he speaks. Wooyoung melts into the touch because (he can't deny it,) he's a lovesick fool. "Wanna verbalize those thoughts?" 

"No, it's not much. Things we already know."

"Tell me again, then." 

Wooyoung sighs, a tad dramatically. "Well, if you insist.. we both know that this kind of relationship is dangerous. For me, yeah, but if my side found out You've been sleeping with one of their most valued members? They'd hunt you down for my death. I don't mind, though. You're too perfect to pass up."

San giggles quietly, slumping back onto Wooyoung and leaning his head into the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

"You can't tell me I'm wrong, San."

"Why thank you, Wooyoung. I happen to think your ass is wonderfully fu-" 

"Now, I'm sitting here, being sappy, and you're thinking about my ass?"

"It's a great ass, Young."

"Shut up and let me be a sap, babe." 

"Go ahead."

"I just..." Wooyoung sighs again, more defeated. "It's not my death that worries me. I always knew my rebelliousness would get me killed some day, but you don't deserve that kind of punishment. And I thought about ending it, I really did. If I just made you think I was an asshole that lead you on we could really just... not... talk? But I've read way too many romance novels to think that would ever work. I can't keep myself from you, San. No one builds me up; no one makes me feel safe like you do."

"I know, Woo," San mumbles. He settles back into his favorite spot under Wooyoungs chin and presses small kisses along his neck. "We shouldn't have done this. By all means, I should hate you." He kisses up Wooyoung's jaw and nibbles at his ear. "I don't regret anything, though. If dying is the only consequence I get from loving you, I'll live a very privileged life. You're an aurora, Wooyoung. So rare. I had to catch it before I lost the chance." 

Wooyoung blushes, grinning. For a second he pushes San's head away, and San giggles before burying his head back in.

"That, and your ass is just so perfectly fuckable. Like, if nothing else, I'm whipped for that ass." 

Wooyoung cackles aloud. "You're an asshole, San." Still, he smiles softly and plants a small kiss on San's perfectly kissable lips and lets San snuggle into his side and plant small kisses along Woo's face and neck until the both fade back into sleep. 

<><><><>

Wooyoung wakes to the click of a gun and the feel of the barrel pressed against his side. He squeezes his eyes shut. This has to be a dream. It's not real. 

"If you insist on taking me down, I'll take one of yours with me." San's voice is shaking, and Wooyoung realizes someone else is in the room with them. He lets his eyes open just a little. Standing ahead of him is his superior, Maddox. "I shouldn't have trusted any of you in the first place." 

"Humans make mistakes all the time. I will say, this is one of the smartest plans Wooyoung's ever had."

"San.. S-san, please listen to me," Wooyoung mumbles, his voice letting out weaker than he intended. The gun at his side digs in deeper, causing Woo to wince before finally fully opening his eyes. 

"Why. Why should I?" 

Woo looks up and back at him, avoiding the superior coordinating this chaos. His eyes are shiny with tears he hoped he could fend off until he at least could convince San that he would never, ever do this to him. San is glaring back down at him in a way Woo thought he'd never have the heart to. In that moment, he knows words will never be able to defend his stance. With that knowledge, he brings his hand to where San's is, holding the gun, and he squeezes as he sits up, just enough to find himself chest to barrel with Maddox's gun. 

Maddox looks shocked, nearly scandalized. He doesn't say a word, but Wooyoung knows exactly what he's thinking. pity. 

"How necessary is this sacrifice?" The question is stupid. Wooyoung knows that his thinly veiled threat means nothing to Maddox, because no matter how valueable he is, he's not above execution. He won't give up without a fight, though. 

"To get rid of one of your biggest adversaries? Very. Your replacement will thank you." The gun at his side drops, and when Woo looks back, he sees that San is in tears. He looks back to Maddox, if only save himself from crying, and hardens his stare to dig into Maddox's own, cold glare. 

Suddenly, he feels something against his back, a body holding him tight. San's chin rests on his shoulder. The older whispers, "I love you, Wooyoungie."

Wooyoung has never feared death. Throughout his years in the mob, the possibility of death has never made him flinch. Now, though, facing the idea of not getting a life with San, he's terrified.

"It's a shame to see you go, Wooyoung. Yeosang will miss you." 

"He'll-" Wooyoung chokes, and continues, "He's so strong. He'll be ok." 

"What an unfortunate end-"

A bang rings out that makes Wooyoung cringe, unprepared to fade away with San, until... he doesn't. He doesn't feel wounded. He's not.. harmed. 

"Wooyoung," Yeosang calls from the bedroom doorway, "I never wanna hear that sappy bullshit about me being fine without you EVER again." 

Wooyoung opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Maddox's body. When he whips his head to the door, Yeosang stands there, gun pointed where Maddox used to be. 

"Yeosang!" He cries, nearly lunging out of bed to come hug him, but quickly realizing he isn't exactly... decent. 

"Yeah, I'm your savior, I know. Your boyfriend got a free pass too." 

Behind him, San wraps his arms around Wooyoung and squeezes him. He can feel San's tears falling on his shoulder, and finally he lets go and cries with him. Quietly, and through a broken sob, he mumbles, "thank you, Yeosang."

Yeosang gives the two a moment alone, and as soon as he does, Wooyoung turns to San, cradling his face between his palms. 

"I love you," San whispers as he presses his forehead To Woo's. 

And Wooyoung doesn't even have to say it back, because San knows already.


End file.
